Take That
by Myxa91
Summary: Bella comes back to Forks, to visit her dad s grave. Has a run in with the Cullen s and they should have left her alone. Bad summery i know... Rated M for swearwords.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Bleach they belong to their creators! **

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now landed, please continue to..."

The voice of the flight attendant sounded through the speakers, but i wasn't paying it to much attention, as I got out of my seat and continued to the exit. It didn't take long until I was out of the airport and hailing a cab.

"So where to?" the cab driver asked

"Forks"

"Really? Im from Forks, are you visiting friends or family?" He asked excited.

"I have family buried there" I sad with a sad smile" This will be the first time i visit their graves"

"My condolences"

"Its fine, they died a long time ago"

The rest of the remaining trip was spent in silence, with some background music I didn't recognize, not that I would have recognized any modern music at all.

150 years, I cant believe it has been 150 years since I left Forks. Sometimes it all seems so surreal but I am happier then i have ever been and wouldn't have it any other way. I am no longer a naive 17 year old girl with a crush on the resident emo vampire, god that sound strange even in my head...

No, like the tale about the ugly duckling, I grew up into a beautiful swan and found friends who actually care and would never leave me the way the blasted Cullen's did. If I ever meet them again I will thank them, for if they had not left me i would have probably married Edward and forever been his wife.

But now i am Bella Marie Zaraki, Vice Captain of the 3rd devision and married to Zaraki Kenpachi. I excel at kido and my zanpakuto is a bit special as it gifts me with telekinetic powers in its sealed state. Apparently this was why Edward couldn't read my mind, as it was protected not only with my dormant zanpaktou but also telekinetic powers.

I still remember the day i met all the nut cases in karakura town, i was 24 at the time and going on a trip to japan, to see the sights and had somehow ended up in Karakura.

**Flashback**

_I was walking down the street trying to find a hotel or something to rent for the night when suddenly a weird guy with blue hair in white cloths crashed into the building right in front of me. Two-seconds later an orange haired kid showed up._

"_**What the FUCK!?"** I just stood there stupefied as they started shouting at each other and then they noticed me._

"_Heh, a spectator" Blue hair chuckled._

"_Hey woman get out of here" orange hair shouted. Before I could even take a step the blue haired kid was behind me with his sword at my throat._

"_So how should i kill her, strawberry, slow and painful or.."_

_I was pissed of, this situation brought back memories of when I always had to be protected by Edward and something in me just snapped. _

_WOOSH BAM_

_The blue haired kid went flying and landed several feet away from me. _

"_Now listen here jackass, i am no ones damned damsel in distress" I growled out and lifted the fucker with my mind before slamming him head down onto the payment. After that i went into shock or something because the next time i opened my eye´s I was in a unfamiliar room, with some creepy blonde guy._

_I was introduced to Urahara, Yorouchi, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Ishida. After having some tea Urahara explained everything, from hollows, shinigami, to Aizen and the brewing winter war. **"why me"**_

_Urahara ran some test´s and apparently I was a special case with telekinetic powers and the ability to gain a zanpakuto. So after some discussion he agreed to help me in my training, I became fast friends with the others._

**End Flashback. **

Walking around Forks I couldn't help but feel a little bit nostalgic, seeing the school, the supermarket and while the population of people was the same as always, the people were complete strangers.

Having walked around forks for the past hour I decided to finally make my way to the church and on the way I accidentally bumped into someone, I apologized and continued walking not noticing that the person had stopped and was staring at me in shock

I faintly heard a gasp and the word Bella before i was picked up bridal style and the surroundings whizzed past us. When we stopped I was in front of the Cullen's house, Seeing Alice come bouncing out while I was lowered to my feet.

"Bella i am so happy to see you, we have to go shopping sometime" Alice gave me a hug. "Wait until Edward sees you he will be so happy"

_The nerve of thees vampire´s, its been a bit more then 150 years and if she thinks that everything will just be the way it was..._ I was angry, no scratch that furious at them right now.

"Who do you think you are?" I growled. "Do you really believe that we will be friends again as if nothing has happened or is that wishful thinking on you part? A vision, well thats good , but what exactly did you see?"

"And you!" I shouted spinning around to glare at Emmet. "Have no one ever told you that kidnapping is illegal?" He raised his hands in defense and gave me a smile that made him look ridiculous.

"Bella, Edward persuaded us to leave for you own safety, we didn't want to but had to" Alice tried to explain. "you don't know how much we have missed you"

"No, real friends Alice don't leave without even saying goodbye..."

"Bella" I looked over at the house and saw Eddy standing there with chock written all over his face. In a flash he was beside my and gave me a bone crushing hug before having the guts to kiss me.

"Bella I'm really sorry for leaving you and everything i said was a complete lie and i love you" I just stared stupefied at him, _the nerve, has he no shame, he acts as if I have waited for him for the past 150 years, or as if time froze and now it was unfreezing._

Stepping out of his embrace i gave him the Zaraki smirk, that translates _"you are dead you just don't know it yet"_ Before punching the bastard in his face. Even though i am a kido expert doesn't mean i cant fight hand to hand. The punch had the bastard crashing into a tree on the other side of the road.

By now the rest of the family had come out to see what was going on. They weren't as as shocked as i thought they would be, probably assumed I had been turned.

"You Eddy are extremely lucky that my husband wasn't here, for if he had been, you would be dead in a matter of second, don't you ever touch me again and do you honestly think i have been pining after your emo ass the whole 150 years since you left me? Then think again I'm am happy and married" I half yelled at him.

"Bella stop pretending, you don't have a spouse you are just saying that to make me jealous you are mine and we are meant to be" Edward said as he got up on his feet and gave me that damned dazzling smile of his that made him look like an idiot. _I cant believe I actually fell for that smile when i was 16._

"Are you deaf? I just told you that I am married and you spew shit like that. Meant to be? With you? I rather make out with a hollow then willingly touch you!" I exclaimed.

"hah, if you really are married then where is your husband human?" Rosalie had to add her own two cents.

"Stay out of this barbie and my husband..."

"Taichou is lost somewhere between here and that other town that we came from" A voice said from behind us, followed by an exclamation of "What ugly people!" The sun had come out of the clouds and the Cullen's were sparkling.

"Haha, i agree with you Yumichika" I laughed at the Cullen's impersonations of fishes as both Yumichika and Ikkaku were standing in midair. "What are you doing here anyway?" I turned towards them ignoring the vampire´s.

"Taichou's orders, Fukutaichou"

"Ikkaku, how many times have i told you to just call me Bella!" i huffed.

"More then a hundred Fukutaichou" He snickered before getting hit on the head by Yumichika.

"Do you understand now?" I asked the Cullen´s. "i am married and these two are two of my husbands best men and now i have to go and find my idiot husband who has a tendency to get lost"

"No, Bella you are mine and I wont let you go" Edward yelled. "Go inside the house while i take care of these freaks and then we will have a long talk about you disrespecting me and how to properly behave" Edward said with a smug self satisfied smile.

I was about to retort but seeing something behind him i closed my mouth and just smiled sweetly at the poor bastard who soon would be turned to paste. As Kenpachi stepped out of the woods and with his sword drawn.

"Heh you got guts kid to threaten my girl" He cackled, sword on his shoulder. Edward and the rest of the Cullen´s grew pale at the sight of Zaraki Kenpachi in blood and with a blood stained sword.

"Kenpachi, who or what did you kill this time?" I sighed, keeping the idiot from killing something was as strenuous as keeping Urahara away from his experiments.

"Heh just some wildlife that though i would make a good lunch" Kenpachi grinned.

I shook my head muttering about poor animals. "Look, i don't have all day guys I'm going to go and visit dad´s grave and then we can go down to the beach or go and eat or something"

"Ok fine you go ahead i want to have a talk with this fucker alone" Kenpachi said. "Ikkaku, Yumichika you two go with her"

"Hai Taichou"

"Come on you two" I waved to the others and left with Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"heh listen hear you sparkling pussy if you ever and i mean ever touch my girl agin you will wish that you were never born, is that clear" Kenpachi snarled out sword pointed on Edward.

"Hahaha and what could a human do against me? Stay away from Bella and i will let you live" But that was obviously the wrong thing to say as Kenpachi just grinned at Eddy and in one move cut of one of his arms.

Seeing that Edward was in danger the others tried to help, tried being the key word, as they didn't stand a chance against Zaraki Kenpachi and he cut them down in a matter of minutes.

"Heh let that be a lesson for all of you fuckers to stay away from my girl" Kenpachi cackled before leaving the Cullen´s who where now missing a limb or two each. Sitting on the ground an staring horrified after Kenpachi. No one could believe that Bella had actually married someone like that.

**Ok the ending isn't as good as i wanted it to be... But overall i am happy with it. Hope you people like it! **


End file.
